


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Cream, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Morgan Stark Is a Precious Angel, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Endgame ending?, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Daddy, what’s wrong with Petey?”“Well Peter got his wisdom teeth,”“What does that mean?”“It means he’s in pain,” Tony said. “And whining.”----Or Peter gets his wisdom teeth removed and it's Tony's job to take care of him.Iron Man Bingo #1: Ice Cream





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new bingo! This one is Iron Man Bingo and this story fills in my first spot, Ice Cream. Enjoy!

“Daddy, what’s wrong with Petey?” Morgan was standing near the couch, staring down at Peter. Said teenager was lying on the couch, holding his face and moaning. 

“Well Peter got his wisdom teeth removed,” Tony said walking over to Morgan. He scooped her up and she glanced down at Peter.

“What does that mean?” Morgan asked as Peter moaned again. Tony chuckled.

“’s not funny Mister Stark,” Peter whined. “My mouth hurts.” Peter had gotten his wisdom teeth removed exactly twelve hours ago. May had agreed to let Peter stay at Tony’s until he was in less pain. Besides, Tony knew May didn’t mind having the apartment to herself, now that she was dating Happy and all. Sure, May adored Peter; she had raised him as her own. But even a kind woman like May Parker needed a break. And Peter was kind of whiny when he was in pain. Tony could handle it, he had a five-year-old after all.

“It means he’s in pain,” Tony said. “And whining.” Peter just whined in response and dropped his head back on the pillows on the couch. Morgan stared at the boy she called her older brother and made a face. 

“What’s going to make him feel better daddy?” She asked, glancing at her father. Tony shrugged. Morgan wiggled out of Tony’s arms and went running off towards the kitchen. Tony sat down on the couch next to Peter.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Peter whined. Tony chuckled and pulled Peter closer to him. The teenager’s head dropped onto Tony’s shoulder. “I thought Dr. Banner was going to give me some sort of pain medication.”

“He tried kiddo,” Tony said, carding his hand through Peter’s hair. Bruce had tried to come up with something for Peter. But everything Bruce came up with, Peter’s metabolism burned through. It annoyed Bruce that he couldn’t come up with anything. And now Peter was miserable and in pain. Every time he tried to sleep, he would wake up, his mouth in pain. The pain would go away in a few days, but it was clear the kid was miserable. He glanced over at Peter, who was dozing in and out. Tony slowly removed himself from the couch. Peter grunted a little, but went back to dozing. 

“How’s Peter?” Tony entered the kitchen. Pepper was sitting at the kitchen table with Morgan. Morgan was drawing, while Pepper was reading something on her tablet. 

“Miserable,” Tony said. He felt bad for the kid. It was clear he was in pain and Tony couldn’t do anything about it. “I hate seeing the kid in so much pain.” He squatted down next to Morgan at the table. “Maguna, promise me you won’t get your wisdom teeth removed until after you no longer live at home.”

“Tony she’s five,” Pepper said, exasperation on her face. Morgan just giggled and Tony smiled. “Peter will be fine. In a few days, he’ll be good as new and as excitable as ever.” Tony sighed and stood up straight. “You can’t just tinker away this problem. You have to actually comfort him and let him whine.”

“But tinkering is more fun,” Tony said with a pout. Pepper rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Stop pretending like you’re not a big softie,” Pepper said. “You have an excuse to hang out with Peter and watch movies instead of talking about god knows what you get up to in the garage.” She walked over to Tony and gave him a quick kiss. “Just do what you do best, be there for the kid.” And then she walked out of the room. Tony sat down at the table next to Morgan. He knew Pepper was right, but he wished he could do more for Peter. Tony glanced over Morgan’s shoulder to see what she was drawing. He smiled before scooping her up into her lap. 

“Daddy!” Morgan squealed. Tony chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

“Finished with your drawing little miss?” Tony asked and she nodded. “Good, let’s go back to the living room.” He stood up, lifting Morgan with her. He walked into the living room, to see Peter sitting up, holding his face. 

“This sucks,” Peter whined as Tony sat down next to him. Tony smiled sympathetic at the teen.

“How about a movie to take your mind off it?” Peter nodded, but that seemed to bother him and he grimaced in pain. He handed Peter the remote. “Pick something. Even Star Wars, if you really want.” Peter looked at the remote and then glanced at Morgan. 

“Mor, what do you want to watch?” The five-year-old smiled and moved across the couch to sit next to Peter. Tony watched them, a smile on his face. As they discussed, movie options, Peter still held one side of his face. Tony suddenly had another idea. He got up, when the two kids were preoccupied. He smirked to himself as he disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tony came back out of the kitchen, holding a tray with three bowls on it. The TV was still silent. Tony saw that Peter and Morgan was still sitting on the couch, Morgan babbling about something excitedly.

“Daddy, you’re back!” Morgan said.

“She didn’t want to start the movie without you Mister Stark,” Peter said and Tony chuckled before sitting down. “Where’d you go?”

“Getting us a movie snack,” Tony said. “Since you can’t really eat solids right now, I thought a big bowl of ice cream would do the trick.” Peter smiled, as much as he could with his sore, post-surgery mouth.

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said. “Start the movie Morgan.”

“Only if I get ice cream too,” Morgan said, a slight pout on her face. Tony chuckled and scooped Morgan up and into his lap. 

“Just as long as you don’t tell mommy how much ice cream I gave you,” Tony said, before kissing her cheek. Morgan smiled and nodded. She picked up a bowl and began eating her ice cream as the movie started. Tony glanced at Peter who was savoring small bites of the ice cream. “Hitting the spot kid?” Peter nodded and Tony chuckled. And then he settled onto the couch as the movie played.

* * *

The credits to the movie rolled on the screen as Tony sat up slowly. The rest of the occupants of the couch were silent. Morgan had dozed off; thanks to the volume of sugar she had ingested. But not before she had moved to sit in between Tony and Peter. She was currently leaning against the teenager, fast asleep. Peter was also asleep, having knocked off about two-thirds of the way through the movie. Tony was glad that Peter was asleep, it seemed like the teenager was finally in a little less pain. Tony stood slowly, as to not wake the sleeping children and then carried the tray with three empty bowls into the kitchen. 

“Hi honey,” Tony said, seeing Pepper in the kitchen cooking.

“Just how much sugar did you give our daughter?” Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony put the bowls in the sink and pushed the tray away before smiling at her.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to the trash can. She placed her foot on the bottom of the trash can and the top opened. She pointed to the empty cartons of ice cream. “It was all for a good cause.”

“I suggested you hang out with Peter,” Pepper said. “I don’t think that included giving Morgan ice cream before dinner.” Tony smiled sheepishly.

“Greater good,” Tony repeated and Pepper rolled her eyes again, a slight smile on her face. “I was just following your suggestions.”

“You’re impossible,” Pepper said as Tony walked over to her. He just smiled at her and kissed her. “Why ice cream, if I may ask?”

“Kid can’t eat solid foods,” Tony said. “And I got an idea for the drawing our little miss was working on.” He pointed to the table and she walked over to it. She picked it up and smiled. 

“Like I said,” Pepper started walking over to him with the drawing. “You, Anthony Edward Stark, are a big giant softie.” Tony chuckled and kissed her again. She handed him the drawing. “Now, are you going to help me wake the children from their sugar crashes?” Tony nodded and Pepper headed out of the kitchen. Tony walked over to the fridge and hung the picture up. Then he headed to the living room to help Pepper.

He’d keep the picture up for as long as he could, even getting it framed at one point. Because it was a drawing of movie night; of Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Peter all together. And he loved it almost as much as he loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
